


已经不能再一起联动了！！！

by JIUJING



Category: vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING
Relationships: 叶X三枝明那
Kudos: 25





	已经不能再一起联动了！！！

1  
糟糕，心跳得好快。

TITLE：我们不能再一起联动了 ！！！

刚刚结束了直播的三枝明那跌坐在地上，脸红得不成样子，他后知后觉地捂住了发红的脸，手心烫得吓人。

COUPLE：叶 x 三枝明那

完蛋了、  
真的、  
真的好喜欢。

WRITTEN BY：玖井

2  
这不是三枝明那和叶的第一次联动，在他还是新人的时候，就颇受这位温柔前辈的关照，玩mc的时候会分给他装备陪他一起挖矿基建；一起玩PUBG的时候拖了后腿也不会被怪罪，从闲聊到准备进攻报敌的声线转换超性感；影之诗抽卡大喊了knkn就运气爆棚到令人难以置信。

虽然有点难以启齿，但是明那本人线下是稍微有些社恐的性格，网络直播中的话他甚至能够自如地说出【我可是带吧的啊！】【真的很抱歉可能因为喜欢小男孩所以无法结婚了】之类的暴言，一旦踏足到三次生活，连主动向事务所前辈打招呼都做不到。

对于主动与他约饭，和他分享着令人幸福的事情的叶，他非常感激。  
不如说是，  
已经在心中给对方留下了特别的位置。

熟练地打开了直播间，今天晚上和叶约好了要一起给观众们联动直播最新出的一款游戏，游戏本身其实并没有什么巨大的两点，也是容易上手的RPG对战类游戏，稍有不同的是，这款游戏的各类故事线路很丰富，比起纯粹的打打杀杀，制作团队似乎更加偏重于角色塑造方面。

“诶，是想要通过剧情里的环节，让players更好地认识其中的角色吧。”  
明那喝了口茶，声音有些含含糊糊的，因为是新游戏的关系，两个人决定先把主线打通，现在正好是在过剧情，顺应了评论里观众的要求，两个人耐心地等待着而没有直接skip。

“最近，这种感觉很多呢，嘛我是不反感也不是很喜欢吧。”  
叶的声音从耳机里传来，还是一如既往平平淡淡的温柔，因为两人不坐在一起无法动捕的关系，明那这边直播画面里的叶只有最基础的立绘而已，但他的心里默默地想着叶现在也一定在微微笑着，就和平常一样，自信地上弧着的猫猫嘴。

“啊，是吗，不过这个剧情感觉写得还可以诶。”  
平时在这种时候带起话题的一直都是叶，习惯性地依赖他结果自己有些不知道该说什么了，明那干巴巴地回应，脑内催促着自己快想想要说些什么。

“嗯~~”  
叶懒散地回应着，其实对于这种游戏他没什么兴趣，但是因为有棉花糖想看，明那看起来也很感兴趣的样子就播了，他还是比较喜欢自由度较高的实战类游戏。

屏幕上的npc角色在对话，游戏大陆沿用了西方的设定，稍微有些俗套的灭国王子重新建国立业什么的，这段剧情是整条主线的第一个小高潮，回忆杀讲述了那个国家的最后一场战争。

“啊，因为明天稍微有点事情，今天早一点下播可以吗？”  
明那抱歉地说。

“嗯嗯，没关系哦，打到这里也花了不少时间了呢，阿明早点休息哦，等看完剧情存一下档就先这样吧，下次再一起联动好了。好孩子阿明要早点休息♪♪”  
在叶的直播间里，live3d已经笑得眯起了眼睛。

“真是的，我早就不是小孩子了啦叶！”  
“是~是~~早就长大了呢，我们家阿明。”  
“我们家是什么啦www”

结束了这段对话之后，两个人都安静起来，直播间里也只有npc在对话的声音，国王的骑士走到了君王的面前单膝下跪，起誓要用生命保护好摇摇欲坠的国家然后就是一大段冗长的誓词。

突然，耳麦里传来了熟悉的，和CV的声音完全不一样的嗓音，和游戏里的骑士一起念出了最后一句台词。  
“我会永远在您的身侧，用生命陪伴您，以全部爱您。”

温柔的，波澜不惊的，低低的，稍微有些沙哑但是毫无疑问十分清澈的男音。  
绝对不会搞错、  
是叶。

和评论栏一起疯起来的还有三枝明那的脑袋。

“www真是的，真的吓了我一大跳诶！突然一下子声音出来，真的很吓人啊，叶！”  
脑袋晕乎乎的，完全没有办法控制住自己说的话，三枝明那用尽全力飞速下播，  
“但是刚刚的声音很池面啊，超帅的诶！那么就这样啦，今天的直播就到这里为止，谢谢大家和叶，有机会再联动吧，那么下次再见啦！”

三枝明那，最速下播记录，就此达成。

他人几乎是瘫软地滑到了地上，大脑混乱成一团浆糊，好像运转太快过载的CPU处理器，叶那句无心的配音一直一直不断地在脑海里回放。

三枝明那、  
死机了。

3  
20岁的童贞社恐少男第一次面对了喜欢的感情。  
然后三枝明那逃跑了。

事实证明，逃跑可耻但有用。  
他已经三天没有看叶的直播、和叶联动、和叶聊天了。

他还完全没有想好怎样面对，就已经在出乎意料之外的情况下被迫面对这份感情，三枝明那是贵有自知之明的人，从还是学生时代起他的脑袋就不大灵光，属于考试苟及格的类型，那天叶突如其来的话语让他措手不及直接蒸发，直到现在只要一回想起这件事情他就头昏脑涨什么都干不好，茶水都溢出滴到了榻榻米上才手忙脚乱地起身去找抹布。

但是至少、  
虽然可耻、  
这能够给他一点时间去整理一下这份感情。

叶桑。  
又是长达十几个小时的直播，大家都去睡觉，鸟儿快要起床的凌晨四点，三枝明那洗完了澡躺在床上默默地念叨着这个名字。

叶。  
他打开了手机的锁屏，进入到自己的频道，然后打开了自己直播的录屏回顾，去找那句让自己惊慌到光速下播的话，他很容易就找到了，就在直播临近结尾的地方，他的手指颤抖着把进度条拖到最后，心中迫切的情绪满载到要溢出来，打湿了手机的屏幕。

想念。  
他有一个叶队的粉丝小号，关注列表里只有【叶official】和几个棉花糖的粉丝应援账号，他发现叶直播那天念出的台词被单独剪辑下来，被粉丝做成了循环投稿在网络上，明那咽了咽唾沫打开，世界都在沉睡的深夜时分，叶磁性的声音低喃着，响起在他的耳畔。

明那蜷缩在被窝里，唯一的光源是他的手机，现在正循环不断地播放着叶的声音，太过于闭塞而孤独的环境令他生出一种，一种叶真的在他的耳边低语的幻觉，温热的呼吸会洒在他较为敏感的耳畔，他全身的血液都倒流到可怜的耳垂，让覆盖着绒毛的皮肤呈现出红色。

——————明那无法控制自己的生理变化。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸进宽大的家居裤里，握住，然后来回地套弄，到底是20岁的健全男生，他本应该很是熟练才对，但是他却用着一种近乎粗暴的手段对待着自己，边想着叶边自慰的自己好恶心，他迫切地想要结束这种心理上的折磨，却忍不住想象如果叶在的话对方会怎么做，他大概是被还没有被掐断的语音蛊惑了——叶的话，虽然很温柔，但是意外的有腹黑的一面；三枝明那无法自制地舔了舔自己右手的指尖，吮吸着自己的指节，他半睁着眼睛，被手指从自己嘴里拔出时携带的银丝吓了一大跳；他哭泣着喘息着把手机的音量加大了一点，这让叶的声音变得更加真切了，好痛苦，为什么还不能接受，他一边感到恶心厌弃，一边忍不住矛盾地想，如果是叶的话，会夸奖自己吗？三枝明那喜欢叶夸奖他，每次联动的时候，如果能受到对方的表扬他都会超级开心，幸福。  
“阿明是好孩子~”  
随着记忆力这句话的出现，明那急促地惊叫了一声，他射了，满满一手心，性欲情欲思念，乱七八糟的感情把他从任何方面都搞得破破烂烂，身体发泄过了，但是内心的堤坝只会越筑越高，疲惫加上高潮让他不想动弹，手机里叶的誓言还在孜孜不倦地滚动播放，就在他的耳畔，一遍遍地敲打他疲惫不堪的神经。

“叶——”  
他止不住地，不断呼喊起来，伴随着眼泪，最终因为过度的疲惫坠入梦乡。

4  
叶无聊地戳着手机屏幕。  
完全————  
自从自己说了那句话的那条开始，  
三枝明那，完美没有消息。

说到底也是自己坏心眼的错，但是果然还是有些懊恼。  
叶漫不经心地给自己做着早饭，奶锅里咕嘟咕嘟炖着牛奶，平底锅里滋滋煎着培根鸡蛋，面包机啪嗒一声吐司烤好了，再把冰箱里隔天晚上就做好的鸡蛋色拉酱拿出来，全部都加在一起切小块装盘，早饭就做好了。  
一边想着阿明肯定是三明治不切还吃得很满足派，一边慢慢悠悠地开始吃早饭，叶今天也熟练地打开了自己手机网盘里上锁的文件夹，输入指纹和密码两道锁之后，里面是一个剪辑过的视频。

叶打开了视频，元气的声音就从喇叭里飘了出来。  
“当然哦，我爱叶叶！”  
“嘛，是叶的话，四辈子都交给他也可以的。”

在这里面，  
全部都是，  
三枝明那对他的爱的告白。

美好的一天果然还是要从可爱的小狗开始。  
毫无羞耻之心的叶享用完了他的早饭，在水槽边洗碗时想。

所以说，他出的题目不是很简单吗？  
只要想平时一样说出来就好了，明那还觉得自己没有发现吗？  
明明都已经在有那么多人直播的时候说出来了、  
那么直白、  
令人害羞的告白。

叶、  
自顾自兴奋。

如果想要提示的话，也是得要付出报酬来换取的不是吗？  
阿————明——？

5  
和叶完全没有联系的第六天，直播的时候评论栏和私信都有观众问了同一个问题：  
————明那什么时候和叶叶一起联动把上次的游戏打通关呀？

虽然姑且还是无视了这个问题，明那插科打诨着略过了这个话题，甚至不惜把自己过年回家时候的屈辱经历全部都搬了出来，想要吸引开观众们的注意力，今天久违地又播了一下MC，他操纵着像素小人，从虹村出发的时候还是忍不住惊叹。  
“哇——我们2434村庄的文明程度真的好厉害啊。”

然后评论区弹幕一水地刷起了叶的艺术创作  
“叶的【世界】超厉害！”  
“明那觉得【世界】怎么样，晚上看起来也太好看了！”  
“【世界】好看到让我尖叫了！！！！！”

但是看见评论的明那只是在庆幸着，  
还好动捕没办法作出脸红的反应。  
接着因为脑子糊涂，跟着手也反应不过来，牺牲了好几次。

在一片“明那今天状态不好呢”的弹幕中，  
20岁恋爱经验0男子三枝明那决定、  
果然还是要好好说清楚才行。

决意的结果就是，  
缩在床上对着line的私聊界面完全不知道要说些什么。

要告白吗？  
——不，这也未免太轻浮了，怎么说呢，虽然叶是一个很随和的人，但是感觉他在某些方面意外的守规矩，这种轻浮不真实的告白方式肯定会被拒绝的吧？

要约他出来吗？  
——不，这未免太过于突然了吧，毕竟自己已经单方面断联好几天了，事实上三天前叶曾经私信过他一条要不要联动的line，被他以【和本间桑约好了所以抱歉，下次再说吧】打哈哈掩盖了过去。

怎么办。  
三枝·屏幕盯穿·明那

然后就在他束手无策，苦思冥想也想不出解决方法的时候，明那忽然看见  
叶id那一栏突然出现了一行小字  
【对方正在输入中.......】

？！  
接着在明那还来不及反应的时候，对方飞快地敲来了一条消息，还没有来得及退出聊天界面，红色的未读以最快的速度变成绿色的已读。  
明那一下子站起来，手机磕磕巴巴地从左手掉到右手差点没有接住，他的内心在咆哮，要不是担心可能会因为扰民被投诉他现在可能已经汪汪大叫起来，这下子叶不是肯定知道自己就在这个界面了吗！

他触头丧气地看内容。  
叶：明天下午可以来一下我家吗【已读】  
叶：稍微有点事情想和阿明聊一下【已读】  
叶：如果有事情的话，我其他时间也都有空哦，会为了阿明腾出来的【已读】

狡猾......  
脸又烧起来了，三枝明那不敢看镜子，但是他知道自己的脸现在肯定又红得不像样子，一定滑稽透了。  
这不是根本没有办法让人拒绝吗！！！  
内心咆哮着，他打出了一个不暴露真实想法的好字过去。

果然、  
叶托着下巴，露出了意味深长的笑容。  
想要快乐的生活的话，  
果然还是得要有一条可爱的狗狗在身边呀。

6  
“叮咚”  
开门之后，叶看见了穿着西装的三枝明那。

哇哦好真实，上一次看见还是不小心在事务所撞见在办事的他吧。

叶的眼睛若无其事地从扣子扣到最上的领口划过，一边说着请进我去给你拿喝的，一边偷偷地看了一眼袖口露出的白皙手腕。

阿明真是的，自己上次都特意约他出去喝奶茶，一起去猫咖。  
为什么察觉不到呢，还是说只是不敢说出来。  
真是可爱呀。  
泡着茶，露出了笑容。

“啊，谢谢你，叶！这个，哇塞，超好喝的！”  
穿着正装还露出这么可爱表情的，估计也就阿明一个了，因为喝到了好喝的饮料，眼睛就眼睛亮闪闪的，真的像是小狗一样，想必尾巴正摇得很欢吧。

“没事哦~其实今天叫阿明来，是想问问呢。”  
低垂着头，看似是在喝茶，其实是用茶杯掩饰着唇角笑意的叶说道，  
“感觉阿明最近有在避开我。”

“啊哈哈哈哈，是吗，没有啊没有。”  
真是的，这么真实的反应未免太可爱了一点吧，过分可爱。

叶收拾好了表情，抬起头来，半长的头发扎在脑后，三枝明那看着他发上黑色的蝴蝶结想入非非，猝不及防看见了叶深邃的眼睛，一时间连呼吸都忘记了。  
“有哦，阿明是没办法瞒过我的，是为什么呢？”

三枝明那停顿了一秒，叶磨蹭着马克杯的杯壁，好整以暇地看着他白净的脸上漫起红色，看霞红攀上耳尖，明那涨红着脸从凳子上站起来，支支吾吾地开口：  
“xi...h....”  
“嗯？阿明在说什么？”  
“就是，那个，喜..........”  
搞什么，穿着西装却禁止得像个可怜巴巴的小学男生，太过分了哦，从可爱的程度上来说。  
“什么？”

“我——————！”  
明那深吸一口气，下定了决心似的，叶看见他的眼睛亮晶晶的，望进他的眼里，就好像是坠入池水的星星，搅得一池死水不得安宁，光芒比月亮更耀眼、比太阳更柔和。  
“喜欢叶！！！！！！”

告白完的明那，  
害羞地不敢睁开眼睛。

什么嘛，心跳。  
完全和自己想象的感觉不一样啊。  
叶的手抚上了三枝明那的脸庞，  
完全停不下来，是明那的错吧？  
因为太可爱了所以忍不住。

“太正式了吧，刚刚吓了我一跳啊，还以为要被求婚了呢。”  
“诶？！”  
突然的碰触让明那睁开了闭合着的双眼，然而引入眼帘的是令人不安到暧昧的距离，叶在他的耳边轻轻的吐息、呢喃，耳边的热度比上次自慰时他想象的还要炙热；叶的指尖还带着方才茶水的热度，从他的唇上扫过。

“刚刚进门前就想说了，阿明穿西装也太禁欲了吧？”  
叶说得上是肆无忌惮地拉近了两人间的距离，明那搞不清状况，他的脑袋又一次在这种关键的时候宕机了，鼻尖相抵，呼吸都融化在了一起，火焰被点燃，唯有更盛的热情能把他浇灭。  
“好色。”

7cm的身高差真是要命，跌跌撞撞被半抱着放倒在二楼卧室的床上时，三枝明那还没有从绵长的亲吻里缓过神来。一个湿漉漉的深吻，这样的初吻对于一个新手而言实在是太过刺激了点，他完全跟不上叶的节奏，只能呜咽着努力回应，但他感受得到，自己的生涩似乎让刚刚成为恋人的叶更加投入了。

————当叶色情地舔去唇角的银丝的时候，他瞬间硬了。

叶分明饶有兴致地观察着他的反应，这样的认知让三枝明那感到不满，他浑身上下的衣服都在潮湿的吻中被叶剥光了，现在只剩下一件门户大敞的衬衫半挂在身上，所谓任人宰割的状态大抵也不过如此。

“叶...”  
他轻轻地呼唤着，换来了一个又一个甜蜜的吻，一切就和他想象的一样，他们两个足够了解彼此，只不过这比幻境中还要甜蜜得多，叶在情事里温柔又耐心，当他的身体诚实地作出反应的时候，叶就会给予他甜蜜的吻，乖孩子，他这样夸奖，然后含住还没有被玩弄过的乳尖，舌头轻轻地打转，用唾液濡湿他们，三枝明那的性器被刺激地吐出了一点黏液。

“不要....很奇怪......”  
男性的乳首也能被这样使用吗？  
异样的快感让他感到羞耻异常，而当叶拉开床头柜，手指沾着润滑液送进他的后穴内时，他几乎是尖叫起来。

“不，不要，请等等！”  
惊慌到说起了敬语的小狗，叶忍不住放满了手上的动作，缓慢地寻找着那个能让三枝明那快乐的点，他再次低下头，轻柔地在额头留下吻。

“叶，为什么...为什么会有这种东西？”  
明那的眼角流下了泪水，生理性的快感积累爆发，叶的缓慢体贴让他体内的每一个细胞都体会到了快感，坠入天堂或是升入地域，他无从选择。

“为什么？因为————”  
叶终于找到了那个能让明那发疯的点，他的手指毫不留情地按下，三枝明那泪水朦胧着看见叶的眼里第一次有那么巨大的感情在翻涌，死水被星星溅起水花，终于也迎来了春天。  
“因为我，很早，就想对阿明这么做了。”

这像是个宣告，叶撤出了手指，拥有了明那的一切。

“叶...叶！”  
三枝明那像是在海上风暴里迷失的小船，他抱紧了叶，冲撞带来的快感一波又一波，射出的白浊弄脏了床单，但是两个人都无暇顾及，他需要安全感，他能够用自己的时间为代价去陪伴，前提是能有一个这样的，愿意接受他的对象，叶回抱住他，在白皙的脖颈处留下青紫的吻痕，斑驳的印记极大程度上满足了他病态的占有欲。

“阿明有想象着我自慰过吗？”  
蛇吐出杏子，引诱天真无邪的孩童去采摘。  
明那胡乱地点着头，他沉溺于叶带给他的性爱，伸出殷红的舌主动索要轻吻，满足，无论何时三枝明那都给予了他巨大的满足感，即使本人毫无自知，叶又把他抱紧了一点。

“叶，叶...呜呜，叶.......”  
他真的被欺负得够惨，磕磕巴巴只会软软地念他的名字，像是个缺少安全感的小孩，被泪水浸泡洗刷的眼里是满满当当的依恋。

“阿明，”  
叶皱着眉射精，低头吻他的眼睛，  
“我说过，我会永远陪在你身边。”

“别怕。”  
三枝明那，前所未有的安心。

7  
“叶，我们下次有空就把联动的游戏打通吧。”

“好。”


End file.
